


【CAC】午夜钟声

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Jonathan Strange's The History and Practice of English Magic, M/M, after they took bus back to Crowley's apartment, but hesitate to do so, the plant can't bare their procrastination any more, they both want to reveal their love to each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *老年人谈恋爱，好想急死你_(:3jz)_*那晚，他们都准备向对方告白。





	【CAC】午夜钟声

旁观者清。

阿茲拉斐尔在面对天堂的围堵时，并没有否认天使们认为克罗里是他的男友的这种陈述。他的内心在听到男友这个词的时候有着对天堂的惊讶和忌惮，但更多，他才发现那是种悄然绽放的喜悦。

好像被迫承认，但又无可辩驳。

从什么时候开始他以超越友情的方式爱着克罗里？

阿茲拉斐尔说不清。克罗里早就成为了他生活里的一部分。他们认识的时候甚至比天堂的建立还早了2000年，相伴已成习惯。

但克罗里是否也对他抱有同样的爱意？

阿茲拉斐尔发现自己也说不清。六千年来他们被时间一路推推搡搡，既不会变老，也不会在生计上穷困潦倒，要不是末日之战的突然降临，他们更是缺乏一种对彼此的迫切感。

他想要个答案。

此时克罗里正站在他面前，从未有过的那么近。

那双修长的大手扶着他的腰，摸进他的外套里，手掌贴着他的后背向上轻抚，拇指无意擦过马甲的边缘，在单薄的衬衣上滑开，留下温热的触感。吐息喷洒在他的耳边，发丝蹭过他的脸颊，阿茲拉斐尔能听见克罗里的喉结蠕动的细碎声音，余光偷偷追随着对方红润带着水光的薄唇。

他在克罗里的手向下滑动的时候，忽地屏住了呼吸。但克罗里的指尖只是掠过他裤子的边缘，在尾椎骨上留下一个蜻蜓点水般的触感。他还来不及体会，克罗里便把手抽了出来。

“感觉和我目测的一样。” 克罗里往后退了一步，抓起桌上的葡萄酒杯，当水似的咕咚咕咚喝了一大口后又觉得不够，给自己倒了一杯。

他们并不是在做什么属于情侣间的事，他们只是在乘坐巴士回到伦敦克罗里的公寓后，讨论着交换身份的一些细节，为堤防天堂和地狱盘算着种种可能，做着事前演练。

克罗里需要确保他百分百复制阿茲拉斐尔的模样，所以要做些丈量。

阿茲拉斐尔抿着嘴露出一个快速的，模棱两可的微笑。他伸手也打算摸摸克罗里，做些测量，但身体里全是方才克罗里造成的燥热，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，像台老式蒸汽机。为了掩盖他开始发红的脸颊，他伸出的手的指尖在碰到克罗里的袖口的时候，转而突然越过克罗里撑在桌子上的手，去拿放在桌子上的酒瓶和空余的酒杯。

克罗里来不及抬手让道，天使柔软的身体正好轻轻擦过他的手臂，让他略微一怔，便又赶紧扭头喝了另一大口葡萄酒。

“我们明天早点行动，在人们起床之前，我假装是你先避人耳目溜去你的书店，你稍后扮做我出门和我在圣詹姆斯公园碰面。在公园里我们就像我们平时做的那样。” 克罗里说道。

他眼镜下的蛇眼，金色的虹膜并非像平时一样几乎和人类虹膜的大小一致，而是恢复成了蛇目本身的模样，虹膜扩大占据了原本整个眼白的地方。

这是克罗里的小秘密，他在紧张时身体泄露的信号，就像有人本能地会摸鼻子，或者抠手指。

“就像我们平时做的。” 阿茲拉斐尔喝了口酒重复着点了点头。

“你准备好的话，我们可以继续……” 克罗里的手指在杯壁上蹭着，若有所思。

“继续什么？”

“你得学着怎么说话像我，怎么走路像我。我早就不记得天堂什么样了，你也没去过地狱。有什么是我必须知道的关于天堂的情报？有什么你想问的关于地狱的事情？”

“太多事情我们得用一晚上准备好，克罗里。” 阿茲拉斐尔为难起来，“你真的认为……”

“或者……” 克罗里悄悄咽了咽口水，他闻着天使干净的体香，放下杯子，伸出手，说道：“我们可以用更快速的方法交换情报。”

阿茲拉斐尔盯着克罗里的手。这招他清楚得很，如果他和克罗里握手，就意味着他们达成某种灵魂的共享，彼此任何一个小秘密都会被对方看得一清二楚。

那么他在心里把克罗里擅自当做男朋友的事……

“你不想变成我的样子试试？” 见阿茲拉斐尔一时没什么反应，克罗里问道。

糟糕的是，他开始产生讨厌的酒醉下的幻觉。

他抬眼看见那个虚幻的自我正从后面紧抱着天使，埋首在颈边印下亲吻。他妒忌那个自我，他也想咬过天使的耳垂用鼻尖磨蹭，他也想用指腹按压那柔软的唇瓣。他的喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音，看着天使好想要松掉的衬衫扣子，警告那个自己的手别再往里面探去。

他的手慢慢碰到阿茲拉斐尔的袖口。

阿茲拉斐尔却一激灵。克罗里还没来急说什么，便看到阿茲拉斐尔捧着酒杯走到了一旁靠墙的一把椅子上坐下，和自己的距离变得更远。

但他哪知道天使只是为了清凉自己体内越发浓厚的燥热。

阿茲拉斐尔抿着酒，让这一杯结束的时间变得异常得慢。他的心脏咚咚地跳着，他对自己说道，喝下这一杯，就试试对克罗里说出来，试试着旁敲侧击地问一问他们之间的可能。

但他刚喝完，深呼吸了一口气，刚准备张口就看见克罗里故意踩着咚咚的脚步向他走来。

变化成了阿茲拉斐尔的克罗里走起路来还是克罗里，努着嘴在他面前转了两圈，端着酒杯坐到了他对面墙旁的椅子上，大大咧咧地翘起了两郎腿。

“我不会这样坐，克罗里。” 阿茲拉斐尔抱怨道。

“哦，我不知道。” 克罗里故意说道，“你教我怎么样？”

“克罗里！”

“我们要做练习不是吗？你也变成我的样子让我看看。”

“克罗里！”

阿茲拉斐尔是坳不过克罗里的，他在这几千年来，被克罗里说服了无数次，伊甸园、中世纪威塞克斯王国、莎士比亚的剧演、圣水、阻止末日之战，他好像被克罗里拉着走一般，速度对于他来说太快了。

但这已经六千年了……

换做是人类的话，六千年，那是超越想象的跨越。

阿茲拉斐尔变成了克罗里的样子，他依然并紧着双腿，手放在膝盖上，坐的端正乖巧。

克罗里皱起眉毛，说道：“我不这样坐。”

“那你先改一下好吗？”

“我在等你。”

天使也开始变得郁闷，他赌气道：“那你过来教我啊。”

“你为什么生气？”

“那你又为什么不满？”

这事没个头，他们现在都在等对方开口，结果谁都等不到个结果。

可酒会喝没，太阳也会升起，他们早晚得动，得为了确保各自的小命而早点达成一致。他们在午夜的钟声即将敲响的时候同时站了起来，气氛颇像是两个准备决斗的人。他们缓慢往中间走去，气息不稳。阿茲拉斐尔张了张嘴，试图靠着克罗里的外表让自己的声音变得更有气势。克罗里暗自抚摸着自己阿茲拉斐尔的外表下天使的手。

“克罗里，我……” 天使咬着舌头，六千年没能把爱说出来的话，现在突然也有些强人所难。

为什么就那么难呢？

怎么就这么难呢？

突然一旁的植物们是忍不住了！

一颗盆栽擅自倒在了地上，往他们的脚边滚去。

在克罗里睁大眼睛顶着开始砰砰跳的心往天使踏出了那么小半步的时候，那盆栽正好滚到了他的脚底，让他被绊着向天使栽去。

他们摔在地上，弄乱的衣服交叠在一起，两手相握，灵魂的共享中听见彼此欣喜的心跳，这声音掩盖了一切。咚咚咚。在他们各自的鼓膜间震动。

这是植物对克罗里的革命。

这是生灵对他们的鞭策。

生命短暂，珍惜当下，真是羡慕你们，你们两个不老不死的混蛋！

他们红了脸。

“你想吻我？”

“你觉得我是你的男友。”

“哦……”

“哦！”

他们同时说道，又突然笑出了声，笑得如释重负。

植物在一旁沙沙作响。

“看着自己的脸感觉有点怪。”

“我也是……”

盆栽滚动着，再次狠狠撞了下克罗里的腿，在催促。

“你们再造反试试？！”

克罗里对植物骂完回过头来，却看见身下变回本来模样的阿茲拉斐尔眼角红润，面色不自然地更加潮红。天使释放着自己体内的燥热，让那里反馈到自己的全身，他灼热地拉开一贯紧扣的领结和衬衣领扣，迫切地拉着克罗里的袖子想要让微凉的蛇的体温安抚自己。

“哦，我的上……” 克罗里的呼吸一窒。

“我这是怎么了……”

背弃了天堂的天使和恶魔的欲求共享，他磨蹭着身体，无意识地向克罗里发出邀请。

“你想我。”

天使点着头，顺着本能地抚摸着克罗里的皮肤。生涩又毫无保留。

“你知不知道自己很狡猾，天使？” 克罗里喃喃说道，“无论你去哪，总让我追着去见你。你到底有什么魔咒？” 他想起伊甸园，想起莎士比亚的剧演，想起法国大革命，想起二战时的教堂。

“克罗里……” 千万句话最后化成一个刻在心里的名字。

天使的手借着恶魔给他的果断勾住了恶魔的脖子。

午夜的钟声敲响，一下又一下。过了午夜，全新的一天开始的时候是他们将会正式以一种既不属于天堂，也不属于地狱的身份现身在人间。

盆栽一下下滚撞在克罗里的腿边，终日在克罗里的威慑下也变得暴躁。

克罗里已经没空去管他的植物了。

有如印下誓言一般，他们在钟声的最后，带着些许哽咽地终是慢慢吻在了一起。

“爱你。”

他们的声音混在一起，分不清谁先说起。

END

p.s.我觉得说不定死掉的植物在世界末日之后也能复活！


End file.
